This invention relates generally to pumps and, more particularly, to sump pumps.
Buildings are typically constructed with basements or locations in which drainage may accumulate. Drainage may seep into a building structure and damage the structure or contents if the drainage is not properly removed. Most buildings include drainage systems which direct the drainage into a well or a sump formed in the basement floor of the structure. The drainage is collected in the sump for eventual discharge through an existing drainage system.
However, drainage may accumulate in the sump at a faster rate than an existing discharge rate of the sump. When the sump accumulation rate is faster than the sump discharge rate, drainage overflows into a surrounding area of the structure. Typically, drainage pumps may be utilized in the sump to assist in the discharge of accumulated drainage. These drainage pumps are commonly referred to as sump pumps and may be either a submersible sump pump or a pedestal sump pump depending upon the location of a motor with respect to the accumulated drainage. The motor in the submersible sump pump is positioned within the drainage whereas the motor in the pedestal sump pump is positioned on a pedestal above the pump and the drainage.
The submersible sump pump is typically less costly to manufacture than a comparably rated pedestal sump pump due, at least in part to the motor of the submersible sump pump being smaller than the motor of the pedestal sump pump. In addition, the submersible sump pump motor may be cooled by the drainage in which it operates. Sump pumps typically include a float connected to a float switch, and a power cord.
Submersible sump pumps may fail due to improper draining of the sump. Typically, a pressurized float is connected by a float rod to a lever connected to the float switch which activates the sump pump motor. Any problems, such as breakage or locking, with the pressurized float, the float rod, or the lever will lead to failure of the sump pump. In addition, submersible sump pumps may experience motor failure due to exposure of a power cord to the accumulated drainage and short circuiting of the power cord caused by the accumulated drainage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to protect the sump pump from damage caused by accumulated drainage without adding complexity to the sump pump. In addition, it would be desirable to reduce the fabrication costs of the sump pump.